


How I Have Missed You

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Phil Coulson is Stiles Stilinski's Uncle, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “That’s bullshit, Winter. If I didn’t care about dating both of you before you knew a chaos demon had taken my body for a joy ride, I sure as hell wouldn’t care after!”





	How I Have Missed You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UrsaErythraeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsaErythraeus/gifts).



> Thank you so much for the support. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you like it!

Stiles yawned as the elevator dinged softly, and he finished his stretch before he moved forward. The familiar rhythm of rock music tapered out as the doors slid shut, and Stiles smiled when he saw the bun of dark hair peeking out over the top of the couch. He’d had a  _ long _ day, and all he wanted was to curl up with Bucky and watch something mindless and let the stress that came with working for S.H.I.E.L.D melt away.

Letting his eyes fall shut, he made his way to the couch on memory alone. He dropped his gym bag and toed off his sneakers as he went, peeling his sweater off as he rounded into the living room. He didn’t hesitate before climbing into Bucky’s lap, smiling softly when the man’s hand grabbed his hip and supported him as he settled across his thighs. 

“Hey, Buck,” Stiles said sleepily, curling into his boyfriend’s warmth. The man made a noise, something like a growl, and Stiles patted his chest. “Sorry, Winter. Wasn’t paying attention.”

“It is alright, dusha moya,” Winter grumbled, his voice a deep rasp that made Stiles shiver pleasantly. “How was your day?”

Stiles flushed at the endearment, tucking his face into Winter’s chest. As much as he loved the little names Bucky called him and the way his voice slipped into a Brooklyn drawl, Winter’s endearments were so meaningful and  _ sweet _ that it felt like he’d never get used to how they made him feel. 

“ _ Long _ , oh my god,” Stiles groaned, making a happy noise when Winter’s arm wrapped around him. “It’s always so long. I thought working with Phil would mean things would be fun, but I don’t think he’s ever even  _ heard of  _ the word nepotism.” 

“Agent Coulson is a fair handler,” Winter said, stroking a hand up and down Stiles’ back. The easy intimacy felt so good, and he grinned against the man’s chest. 

“Where’ve you been, lately?” Stiles asked, doing his best not to sound as upset as he really was. He’d been missing his boyfriend, but he hadn’t been sure how to bring that up with Bucky. 

“Bucky has been...foolishness. He has kept me away as to not upset you,” Winter said, his voice slipping into a growl that brought goosebumps to Stiles’ arms. It was easy to forget just how dangerous Winter was—even more dangerous than Bucky—with how tactile and cuddly he was. 

“Why would he think I wouldn’t want to see you?” Stiles asked, shifting so he could look at Winter’s face. He was frowning, his bottom lip sticking out in a way that shouldn’t have looked nearly as adorable as it did. 

“Since you told us of your past, Bucky has begun to think that our...situation may be upsetting to you,” Winter said slowly, careful with the word he used to describe themselves. Stiles hated it when either of them talked bad about the other, or even worse themselves, and he was glad that Winter wasn’t using the same words he’d once used to describe his and Bucky’s shared mind space. 

“That’s bullshit, Winter. If I didn’t care about dating both of you  _ before  _ you knew a chaos demon had taken my body for a joy ride, I sure as hell wouldn’t care after!” Stiles told him, frowning as he pet the man’s cheek. Winter turned his face into Stiles’ hand to nuzzle him, and he leaned forward for a kiss that Winter gave him happily. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too, liubimyj,” Winter said deeply, his hands trailing up Stiles’ body to cup his face and pull him into a kiss. Stiles kissed back happily, the rest of the stress that had built up during the day sliding away under Winter’s hands as they trailed down his back to cup his ass. “I have missed you, and I have missed being with you.”

Stiles groaned, rocking down on where Winter was already growing hard. He sucked on Winter’s tongue when it swiped back into his mouth, then bit into his bottom lip as he was pulling back just to hear him groan. “Why don’t you take me to bed and show me how much, huh?”

Winter’s grin was absolutely  _ feral _ .

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
